starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Je'daii: Search for The Infinite Empire
Prelude The Je'daii brothers inform the Je'daii Council of their time in Mushroom Kingdom and the discovery of the Boga master Bowser. Mario request to personally investigate the actives of the Infinite Empire, but he is shut down by the Council who chose Je'daii Ranger Crash instead. Mario refuses to accept that answer wanting to return to put an end to Bowser as soon as possible and prepares to sneak away with Luigi in search of their own lead. However, Crash discovers Mario and reassures him that he'll handle it, asking Mario to wait at least three days before he leaves Tython in order to search for the disappeared Bowser and his empire. Mario complies and halts his leave. For the next 3 nights, Mario has a strange vision during which he would find himself climbing a long staircase leading up to a mysterious door. Opening the door, Mario's eyes would fall upon an incredible world unlike anything he'd ever seen and a quiet voice would speak to Mario, saying, "Welcome to Rhand, the land of Will. Our once-beautiful world now suffers at the hands of the evil sorcerer Wart. Please help us! Only you can free us from his tyranny." However, before Mario could ever figure out what was happening, he would awake in his bed. The next day, while heading out to a Je'daii High Council meeting with his brother Luigi, Mario told the tale of his strange dream. Hearing this was quite a shock to Luigi, who had the very same vision the night before. In the meeting the High Council announced that Crash has gone off the grid and hasn't been heard from since he landed on Rhand. Mario understands and accepts the rescue mission. Angels As Mario and Luigi land on the mysterious world of Rhand, fog clouds the air, and darkness covers the land, spooking out Luigi who informs Mario that he's not too sure about this. Mario, however, reminds Luigi that they have to save Crash, to which Luigi nods in agreement pressing onward. As they journey they are ambushed by several men in long red, blue, yellow, green, light blue, black, and white robes respectively. Their faces were covered by a simple white mask, and they referred to themselves as the Kanzer Exiles. Mario and Luigi try desperately to fend off the mental enslavement of the Exiles but are soon overwhelmed. However the Je'daii are freed by the most unlikely of allies the Diathim. The Diathim were very tall, very beautiful, six winged humanoids, that were native to Iego, the Planet of a Thousand Moons. They are universally known as the most beautiful creatures in the universe and are referred to as the Angels of the Universe. Their champion and hero Pit defeats the Kanzer general and the Diathim army sends the Exiles in retreat much to the bewilderment of the Je'daii. Mario ask the young champion how he could defeat such an opponent as the Kanzer General, with nothing but a bow and arrow, to which Pit answers “The Kanzer's Mind tricks have no effect on the Diathim, they are great in might, but we are greater still in will.” his army cheers with Pit's words. The Je'daii brothers smile at the angelic warriors and thank them for their help. However before Mario can leave, Pit flies over to him and informs the Je'daii Knight that he is the one who sent him the force vision. Mario intrigued asks why to which the young champion tells him that their Goddess, Palutena, was taken prisoner by the evil sorcerer and self-proclaimed King, Wart. Mario humbly declines to help Pit “save his Goddess from an evil sorcerer” stating that they have come to Rhand to save a friend. However, Luigi who was captivated by the story agrees on behave of both of them to help. Mario at fist refuses not wanting Luigi to get distracted from his mission, but after Luigi reminds his brother that they owe the Diathim for saving their lives, he begrudgingly agrees, and assigns Luigi to take “point” on this mission. Men of Honor With the Je'daii's help, the Diathim embark on a hunt to find their Goddess. During this quest the heroes encounter Wart's right-hand, Mouser, and their minions the Warriors of Shadow. The Warriors capture the fellowship and bring the adventure to a halt, caging them. Mouser and his Warriors of the Shadow unwittingly bring them right to their destination, King Wart's castle. While locked away Mario finally ask why and how are the Diathim on Rhan instead of Iego. Pit informs Mario that the Kanazer Exiles first landed on Iego, when lured by the beauty of a Diathim, but found the planet with out enough natural force to sustain their population, but were interested by the beauty and lure of the Diathim and captured them, bringing them to a more suitable planet, Rhand. Luigi interjects wondering how the Exlies could have captured the Diathim if they were immune to their Mind enslavement. The Champion tells Luigi, that at first the Diathim were susceptible to the Mind tricks, on Iego, but the natural force of Rhand increased the Force potential in the Diathim starting with the first and future Goddess, Palutena, who liberated The Diathim from their captures. Pit then tells the Jedi that he and his family are descendants of the Goddess. Mario brushes the story off as hogwash, but Luigi is captivated. As they finally arrive at the castle, The Je'daii Brothers free them selves and their companions. They then slay the Warriors, however Mouser manages to escape. Pit and the Diathim then leave the Je'daii to search for their Goddess, meanwhile The Je'daii Brothers reach two tunnels leading in opposite directions, Mario takes the left side, and Luigi takes the right, through the right door Luigi sees the Rybet King, Wart, with a sinister grin as Mario opens the left door to see a strange Aku Aku mask, covering the face of his friend Crash. Mario looks at Crash ignite his Forcesaber at him, and says “Oh-a no”. Deception As the battles start Luigi is instantly put on the defensive as is Mario who tires to continuously talk some sense into his old friend. Luigi's speed is just enough to doge the evil king Wart's force throws, pushes, and blast; although Wart soon catches Luigi in a force choke, choking the life out of him. Off of pure instinct Luigi saber throws at Wart cutting him in half. However that Wart proves to be a mirage, and Luigi is let go of. Just then several Warts appear in front of Luigi. He stands his ground but is soon overwhelmed. Meanwhile Mario is battling the emotionless Crash, who takes no heed of Mario's words of friendship. Mario realizing that his friend is gone, fights back, and begins to gain ground. Luigi on the other hand is losing more and more ground as the fight continues; the sorcerers swarm Luigi, with powerful telekinetic blast, damaging his robes, and his physical body. However the flurry of punishing attacks unleashes Luigi's inner Boga, and he releases a powerful force-wave, sending the Warts into the wall, to which they disappear. Mario who overwhelms Crash appears as if victory is at hand, however just before Crash's final defeat, Crash yells “Oodibigah” and his mask flashes Gold light into Mario's eyes. Crash then rises with the now glowing Mask and reengages the fight, with Mario. After several minutes of back and forth action Mario manages to defeat Crash by removing the mask from his head revealing Crash's now disfigured face. As Mario stands back in shock, a human doctor named Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex reveals himself from the shadows. Mario recognizes Doctor Cortex as the famous Mad Scientist, Crash discovered preforming illegal experiments on Tython years ago. The Mad Doctor ask Mario how he likes his latest work, to which Mario calls him a Bastard. However before Mario can pounce on The Mad Doctor, The Evil Wart's voice is heard as he says “You want to fight someone so bad Je'daii fight this...” Just then a rift in the floor is separated and out of it rises the skeletal remains of Bowser reanimated. Luigi Vs King Wart Before Mario could react he was assaulted and tail whipped across the room, stunning him. This “Dry Bowser” as Dr. Cortex refers to then starts to move toward the downed Je'daii. Meanwhile the bruised, hurt, and tattered Je'daii padawan then screams Wart's name as he storms through the sorcerer’s castle destroying everything in sight, until the real King Wart appears. To prove he is in fact the real Wart, Luigi force pushes Wart who goes flying instead of disappearing. The two then battle in the ways of the force. With Wart quickly taking advantage, however throughout their battle Luigi becomes more and more confident in his force capabilities and he grows in his power. However to counteract that, Wart re-sends his duplicates along with Mouser. Luigi begins to lose ground and almost falls to Mouser's blaster but Mouser is shot through the heart by a Bow and Arrow. Luigi then sees Pit, the Diathim army, and the enchanting goddess. He smiles giving a long sigh of relief but quickly turns his focus to the retreating Rybet, and follows the sorcerer back up the stairs. As they battle they bust through one of Wart's secret wall doors and Luigi finds Mario being decimated by the Dry Browser. Luigi commands the defeated Wart to call off the monster, but Wart smiles and says “no” Luigi then beats Wart into submission, pounding his face a bloody stream. Wart then uses his remaining force to push himself away from Luigi saying “I Am King!!!!!, I Am Ruler, I Am Wart” to which Luigi force grabs his Forcesaber and says “No...Your dead” stabbing Wart through his stomach. To Luigi's surprise Dry Browser disappears proving to be merely a mirage, created by Wart. Luigi and the Diathim then go to the injured Mario, and Crash, helping them to their ship. They then bid farewell. Search for the Infinite Empire The Je'daii brothers and the recuperating Crash soon arrive on Tython and report their mission. Following the events described by Luigi, the council unanimously decide to give Luigi the rank of Je'daii Journeyer. As they prepare to leave The Masters ask Mario to stay behind. They inform Mario that since Crash will be in extensive care for the time being, leadership of the investigation on the Infinite Empire, goes to him. Mario humbly accepts, but inside he is still suffering from nightmares and dark thoughts over his fate if he were ever to truly face Bowser again. Dry Browser proved too overwhelming, without his brother, with out his friends, he sent fear in Mario, something a Je'daii should not have, can not have. Before Luigi can begin his journey, the Masters' Council send the two to the planet Tiss'sharl to investigate reported Empire activity. The Brother's arrive in secret and are greeted by the Je'daii Council's informant and an Orl-ar, Tiss'sharl diplomat Yoshi. Because of Tiss'sharl's notoriously violent and treacherous double-dealing, political assassinations, Yoshi had long suspected a conspiracy against him, and task the Je'daii with an investigation. Mario and Luigi dismiss Yoshi for tricking them into coming to a corrupted planet, in order to protect him while he runs a campaign. As they being to reboard their ship Yoshi insist that the Infinite Empire is present on Tiss'sharl, and tells them that he's seen their leader in person. Mario and Luigi look at each other and ask where. Yoshi tells them and they prepare to leave but just then a sniper is shown on Yoshi, and Mario has too deflect the imminent blast. Yoshi then begs the Je'daii to let him escort them across the city in order for their protection to which Mario agrees. The trio then leave. Old Foes The Trio have been followed by three lone, cloaked assassins for the past six days, with the Je'daii brothers thwarting every attempt to assassinate Yoshi. Mario finds the assassins tactics to be extremely familiar, as if someone from his past was resurfacing. Every attempt to capture their pursuers had ended in failure, frustrating Mario severely, and every lead Yoshi brought them was one step closer to nowhere leaving Luigi to think that Yoshi truly knew nothing of the Empire, but Mario tells his younger brother to trust the Tiss'shar. However, their conversation is soon interrupted, by another assassination attempt. This time with one of the cloaked assassins showing himself as he tries to strangle Yoshi from behind. Mario intercepts, force throwing the attacker off of Yoshi and toward Luigi who is ready to slice the assailant in half. However the assassin stops himself activating his jetpack and shoots at Luigi, who barley deflects the blast. Mario then force jumps onto the assassin, prompting him to preform three 720 spins in order to get Mario off. The dazed Mario stabs the Jetpack with his Forcesaber, sending them crashing into a building. As Mario comes to his senses he sees the assassin put back on his hood, but sees through one of the holes in his cloak an Amaran tail. Mario pulls the assassin back to him with the force, but as the assassin comes back he turns around and shoots at Mario, blasting him in the shoulder. Mario then shoots up and charges the Amaran assassin tackling him through a window. Now on solid ground Mario removes the hood and turns him around with Lightsaber in hand, only to see a blaster pointed at him by James McCloud who says “Mario...you're one tough bitch to kill” as he smiles at him Wager by Combat Before anymore words can be said sirens are heard and McCloud informs the shocked Mario that he called his powerful employer minutes ago, suggesting that he doesn't want to be around when he arrives. Mario tells McCloud to shut up and ask how he could be alive after his battle with Master Kong years ago. McCloud gives Mario a confused look stating that he never had the pleasure of facing Kong. Mario finally realizes that Master Kong lied about the bloody battle back on Hapes and wonders what the blood on his clothes could have been. Sensing his thoughts escape him, Mario focuses back on McCloud, demanding to know who sent him to hunt Yoshi. McCloud laughs as he states “My assignment isn't Yoshi”. Mario asks "who is?" to which McCloud slowly looks to Luigi, who is battling the other two mercenaries Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar, as he states “and I always get my man” Mario reassures him that Luigi can hand McCloud's men and reminds the Amaran that “I Stopped you once before, I can stop you again”. McCloud then sarcastically asks “Did you really?...Tell me again, how's Pauline? ” as he smirks. Seeing Mario shocked to the very core, McCloud uses this brief moment of revelation to break free of Mario's one-armed hold, and rolls over avoiding Mario's saber lunge as he shoots for continuous shots at the distracted Luigi. Fortunately, Luigi is saved by Yoshi, who received all four shots to the left side of his body. McCloud then stops shooting as he ducks underneath Mario's wild, angered, swing and puts his blaster on the back of Mario's head, as a voice is heard from the background shouting “That's enough!!” Mario turns his head to see the Infinte Empire's leader himself...Bowser, just as McCloud knocks Mario unconscious with the hilt of his blaster. When Mario awakes he sees Bowser payoff a disgruntle McCloud and his "Star Fox" crew through a crack in the door, Mario scared for his brother looks around but only sees a bleeding Yoshi. Bowser soon bust through the door and has two Tiss'shral assassins stand Mario up. Bowser slaps Mario around, breaking the Je'daii's jaw and sending blood onto his own face. Bowser tells Mario that he will have the pleasure of witnessing his brother's death, and be forced to become his apprentice. Mario spits blood into Bowser's face to which he wipes off and tells Mario, “You'll soon learn”. Mario is later taken to where Luigi is being held and he is horrified to see Luigi in his tattered clothes, bloody, and beaten as he hangs by cuffs suspend over them. Mario tries to call to him but to formally make words is to painful for his jaw. Bowser asks Mario if he is ready to see his fate, and orders his men to drop Luigi, from 100 feet above them. Mario manages to muster enough force to block out the pain and spit out a challenge to a duel to the death between him and Bowser: if Mario wins he and Luigi go free, if Bowser wins Mario will become his apprentice. Bowser accepts and Mario begins to have flashbacks of his fight against Bowser, and Dry Bowser, doubting himself. However, he looks up at Luigi and understands what's at risk. Mario is then given his Forcesaber back and Bowser takes out his, broken saber staff, extending both sides. The Je'daii and the Boga Mario charges as Bowser does the same, they clash and Bowser instantly overpowers Mario pushing back his assault, putting the Je'daii on the defensive. Mario then slides underneath the Ratakan experiment slicing at Bowser's legs although Bowser manages to stop one of Mario's attacks and force pushes him away. Mario comes back again and outclasses Bowser in dueling, slicing Bowser across the arm and body many times, however Bowser's new metallic covering on his stomach prevents Mario from re-injuring Bowser's wound. Bowser then begins to overwhelm Mario with his raw power knocking the saber out of his hand again and again though Mario always manages to get it back just before a final blow can he landed. Frustrated, Bowser force pushes Mario toward the wall and repeatedly slams him against it. As more blood pours out of Mario's face he saber throws at Bowser making him let go. Mario then rose and roared as he battled back. During the fight Bowser begs Mario to give into his natural hate and begins to stop Mario's comeback pummeling him with superior speed and power. A disappointed Bowser states that he must have been wrong about Mario and prepares to kill him. Just then Mario takes a look at his dangling brother and after, looks at the monster of his visions, the creature who hunts his dreams, and the overwhelming amount of Fear and Rage Erupt within Mario as he falls to the Boga side of the Force. Victory As Mario falls to the Boga side of the force a giant smirk appears on The Boga Master's face, as he states “Yes!...Yes! My young apprentice give into your anger your hatred shall guide you to the light, the one true light-” The Leader of the Infinite Empire is then silenced as he is flown across the room through the wall. Mario uses his now superior force speed to get right in front of Bowser before he can even recuperate and attempts to stab the behemoth. Browser barely manages to evade this new dark Mario's attacks as he swings unconventionally but with deadly purpose. Their battle goes all over the abandoned castle as Mario decimates his foe, although refusing to kill him. Mario instead chooses to make Bowser suffer for all the pain and despair he and his empire has brought to him and the Je'daii Order. He slowly tears the flesh from Bowser's body, force-wave by force-wave; carving an “M” on the rancor's chest as he begs Mario for mercy. Bowser's men prepare to intervene but they are stopped by a force wall Mario creates around them. Once noticed, Mario takes his Forcesaber and throws it, beheading everyone around the force-wall. Using this distraction Bowser tackles Mario to the ground and claws at his sides, while ripping out a chunk of flesh from Mario's collar bone with his teeth. Mario is too wounded to muster up enough force to propel Bowser off of him so he tries to squirm out to no avail. Bowser begins to savagely beat the downed Mario, pushing him to the brink of death, before a shot is heard. Bowser then falls off of Mario and he sees before him James McCloud and his Star Fox crew who states “I Told You...No one short changes Star Fox, not even the Empire” they then walk away, heading out of the castle, as McCloud puts his shades on while a freed Yoshi appears from behind him. Mario no longer needing his dark power, finds a way to calm down and asks Yoshi to free Luigi, to which he complies. Mario gives a long sigh of relief, but movement is soon heard behind him, he turns around to see Bowser, who's metallic covering deflected the blast, shout “Fools! That won't work twice!!! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM A GOD TO YOU PATHETIC BEINGS. I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!!!!! I'LL RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT AND DRINK TO YOUR BONES!!!!!” Bowser then leaps in the air and pounces of Mario, spearing him through several floors until they reach the boiler room. As Mario and Bowser duel, Luigi, Yoshi and Star Fox team up to battle a horde of Tiss'shral assassins. Meanwhile, Bowser's renewed vigor puts Mario on heels as he tries to battle back against the skilled monster. However, Bowser thrashes the Je'daii around and as they battle Mario is burnt by the breaks and leaks the boiler room suffers. Their battle soon forcibly leaves the boiler room as they brawl in the source of the Boiler room's heat, the Fire Pit. As they finally notice their surroundings they see that they are on a single platform high above the lava surrounding them; Nonetheless they battle. They evenly duel with neither gaining an advantage over the other, the Platform begins to become unstable cracking slightly and Mario seeing this tries to end their fight by executing a reverse swing of his saber, which slices the left arm off of Bowser. Mario then force jumps over his arch-enemy and tries to cut into Bowser's head; however Bowser parries the would-be fatal blow and puts Mario on the defensive. The Je'daii Ranger tires his best to withstand Bowser's raw power but is unable too and Bowser once again knocks Mario's Forcesaber out of his hand sending it into the lava below. Bowser seeing Mario defenseless smiles as he begins to cut down the cables holding the platform on Mario's side. Mario feeling the end is near as he slides ever further down toward a fiery grave, becomes desperate and uses the force to manipulate the lava, creating fireballs. Mario shoots at Bowser continuously with no end in sight. However, once out of force energy he stops and looks to see if his assault worked, but Bowser still stands and has even stopped most of the attacks, holding them using the force. Bowser then lets out a powerful force-scream sending the fireballs back at Mario as if breathing fire himself. As Mario sees the flames getting closer he uses the brief time, which feels like an eternity to him, to think of Luigi, Pauline, Toad, Yoshi, Crash, and Peach. Mario then hears his brother scream “MMMMMAAAAARRRRIIIIIOOOO!!!!!!” to which Mario opens his eyes and immerses himself with the power of Ashla, reversing the deadly flames, launching a powerful two-streamed blast of fire which consumes Bowser. As his skin is scorched he takes several steps back to the edge of the platform, allowing Luigi to throw his saber to Mario who flips in the air, catches it and thrust the blade through the monster's metallic covering into the screaming Bowser. Mario looks in Bowser's fiery eyes, as he grows silent and life leaves him and kicks the dead Ratakan experiment off of his saber and into the Lava. As Mario falls from his wounds, the injured Luigi and Yoshi race down to the fire pit to rescue Mario before the platform collapses. As they run, Mario lays on his back and looks up through the several holes throughout the building, and begins to hallucinate Peach. Mario apologizes to her asking her to forgive him for not fulfilling his promise to her. Just then as they arrive the platform gives way and falls into the lava. Mario still laying down then looks at Luigi safe, and alive. Mario smiles at him as the platform beings to melt into the lava. Luigi seeing he was too late falls to his knees and screams “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” as Yoshi jumps to Mario. Mario and Luigi are shocked as Yoshi puts Mario on his back and jumps his highest while the platform descends into the fire. Mario and Yoshi are then surprised to see that they are floating. They look up to see Luigi using the force to pull them through the air to all of their reliefs as Mario shouts "Wa-hoo!”. Mario and Luigi soon leave for Tyhon as Yoshi is elected president of Tiss'shral. Aftermath Once back on Tython Mario is celebrated for his triumph over the Infinite Empire and made a Master, though there are those who speculate Bowser's existence, finding it had to believe a Rancor can be Force Sensitive, let alone lead the Infinite Empire. Nonetheless Mario was asked to teach at one of the Great Temples of Tython, but Mario graciously declines, choosing to go into "seclusion". Mario and Luigi then embrace as Brothers as they bid farewell. A month later Mario arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom giving a long sigh while saying “It's-a-good to be home” Behind the scenes The third installment of the Ancient Je'daii Series, it was developed by J-Fizzel along with his brother J-516 as a joint production in which they brought famous Video Game characters, namely from Nintendo, into their Star Wars Universe. This particular event features a Star Wars retelling of the following characters: Mario, Luigi, Bowser/Dry Bowser, Yoshi, James McCloud, King Wart, Pit, Palutena, Mouser, Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex; based off of the 1988 Arcade game Super Mario Bros. 2, the 1990 game Super Mario World, the 1993 game Star Fox, the 1986 game Kid Icarus, and The 1996 PlayStation video Game Crash Bandicoot See Also